Fighting with a Friend
by Tora-Star
Summary: Despite being centuries old the young countries still have trouble communicating. Inspired by an artist's picture, will link in beginning of story. Very short.


This image is from their awesome gallery. remove spaces and put dots please

w w w dot pixiv dot net backslash member_ illust dot php ?mode =manga &illust_ id= 43297136

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lukas sat on his favorite rock on the shore. It was the largest one for miles and it made him feel tall and more significant than his contained, human body did alone. Realistically the blonde boy appeared six or seven years old but the gods only knew how long he's really been roaming this earth.

There was a chilly wind coming from the sea that made Lukas pull his legs up, cradling his knees to his chest to preserve some warmth. He liked to think the cold gust was from a faraway friend or neighbor across the sea. He tried picturing what said imaginary being would look like when crunching footsteps broke his concentration.

Looking behind him a familiar patch of wild blonde hair and scrubby brown clothing was approaching him. They looked maybe a year or so older than Lukas, but the Norwegian liked to think that was only because of their height difference.

"Lu-Lu! What are you doing so far away? You collecting oysters or something?"

The smaller shook his head. Mathias came to the rock and climbed up to sit next to his friend. Once there he let out a relieved breath and sat next to Lukas, shoulder to shoulder despite the plethora of room to rest elsewhere. Usually the close proximity would irritate him, but currently the Dane was providing a good amount of heat. Maybe now he can stay a little longer. But with the warmth came conversation.

"This is a nice spot! You can see pretty far from here." Lukas nodded.

"Maybe you should build another home over here. Though, I don't think I'd like it as much as the one you have down south." This time Lukas looked over at the other with an arched brow, silently telling him to continue.

"Well, cause you know, then it's easier to see you when I come visit. I can just sail straight to you."

The thought made a small smile appear on Lukas's face. It was innocent enough but the knowledge that Mathias was so eager to see him created a funny feeling inside his chest. A heat that wasn't like the normal warmth that one craved when cold. It was . . . deeper.

"Heh, you're so pretty when you smile. You kinda look like a girl!"

And then that warmth was replaced with a twisting cold. Feeling embarrassed Lukas did the only thing he knew to get even with the Dane that he'd understand; pain.

Pulling back his right arm he launched it into Mathias's side, causing him to stop rambling whatever he was going on about and reel his head to look at his friend in shock. Instantly his hands found the sore spot and let out a hurt noise, shooting confused daggers from his blue eyes.

"What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Not in the mood to explain it or remain in the spot any longer before it became further tainted, Lukas got up and began retreating, Mathias close behind him.

"No! Where are you going?! I'm not letting you get away with this!"

As soon as Lukas was off the rock he bolted away but that didn't stop Mathias. the Dane wasn't new to the Norwegian forests and he was on Lukas like a fox to a rabbit. Hearing footsteps behind him only made Lukas run faster and he didn't stop until he saw the sight of their current camp where Berwald was tending to the fire. If he could make it there, then he'll be okay.

The violet-eyed kid was about to resume running when arms found their way around his middle, and sent him hurdling into the ground. Immediately he started scrambling and fought to get away, but the arms tightened. The firm hold and rough ground most likely going to leave bruises on his fair skin.

"Get off!" Lukas tried to roar but the Dane wouldn't have it.

"No way! You can't just attack me and leave-This is revenge!"

Finding a flaw in his hold the smaller was able to kick himself out and once they both stood up from rolling around on the ground, they squared off.

Lukas knew he shouldn't have hit Mathias, but it felt right at the time and how else was the jerk going to learn not to call him such dumb things? But seeing the other look like this and come after him almost wasn't worth the effort Lukas was putting into teaching this lesson.

Both sported narrowed eyes, and scowling lips. Their bodies hunched and tense for the other to respond. Lukas didn't particularly enjoy fighting as much as Mathias, but it didn't mean he doesn't know how.

Taking a harsh breath Lukas tried using his words again. "Don't call me a girl. I'm a boy you fool."

"I didn't call you a girl! Just that you're pretty like one!"

How did the jerk not see it was still insulting enough to warrant his anger? Both were confused and upset and it didn't take long after that for them to be at each other's throats again. Only this time Berwald was close enough to see and interfere with their battle.

The tall Swede ran over and pulled Lukas away just when he was getting the upperhand.

"Was going on?!"

"I'm trying to get these dumb words back in Denmark's stupid mouth where they belong!"

"I try to be nice and you freaked out on me!"

"You haven't _seen_ freaked out-"

"STOP!" Berwald bellowed but it only halts there actions for brief moment. There was really no hope when it came to fighting with the Dane.


End file.
